


Our Promised Place

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Their meeting on that day changes everything. The World Government will fear the two most dangerous wildcards in the world, one of whom has access to all of their secrets





	1. Dragon and Seagull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are two most dangerous men the world. Even though they come from different backgrounds, they stand on equal footing as founders of Revolutionary army. They are Dragon and Seagull, and they would bring the World Government to their knees.

The sound of running feet broke the stillness of a remote base. The man known only as 'Seagull' was the reason. 

'Seagull' had first surfaced two years ago, and he quickly gained notoriety. He would break into random Marine bases and steal important information. Information that pertained to the corruption that existed beneath the surface.

Because of this, he quickly became pegged as a major threat to the world order. CP-0 and bounty hunters hunted him down, and CP-0 tried to figure out his true identity, without much success. 'Seagull' seemed untouchable.

"Get back here!" 

"Sorry, no can do." 'Seagull' gave them a bright grin "I've got a schedule to keep."

And in the next moment, he was gone. The only clue left behind was a giant hole at the same spot he was standing on.

-x-

"I swear, you make me and the others worry too much, 'Seagull'......" Morley reprimanded his compatriot with fond exasperation

"Because I know that you will have my back any time." 'Seagull' replied with a wide smile

"Just don't be too reckless." Lindbergh, a cat mink, stepped out of the shadows "You nearly died once before. Don't put us through that again."

'Seagull' winced at this. His near-death experience was something that he wished to forget.

"Report." Monkey D. Dragon ordered

"Everything is going smoothly, Sir." 'Seagull' handed Dragon a stack of papers "Hope that these are of some use to you."

To the public, Dragon was the leader and 'Seagull' was his most trusted subordinate and his right-hand man. Only the select few knew that Dragon and 'Seagull' founded the Revolutionary Army together.

"Let's go." Dragon ordered

He and 'Seagull' walked side-by-side. Morley and Lindbergh followed.

-x-

Dragon and 'Seagull' were alone in the office. Dragon was scanning through the papers 'Seagull' stole from the World Goverment. 'Seagull' himself was leaning against the wall, illuminated by a dim light which revealed his blonde hair and his striking blue eyes, along with the scar over his right eye, an eternal reminder of the day he nearly died.

"Good work." Dragon looked up "These might just be what we need to continue our operations. You'd make a fine successor."

"Remember when we first met? 'Seagull' smiled wryly

"Of course." Dragon returned the smile "I promised you that I would never forget, didn't I?"

"That you did." 'Seagull' nodded "That you did. And I, on my part, will forever be indebted to you for saving my life on that day, even though my kind are your enemies."

"Well, to be fair, you are different from most people of your kind." Dragon seemed amused

Laughter resembling many tinkling bells rang throughout the room in response.

"I am, aren't I?" 'Seagull' grinned, before adopting a more serious demeanor "Do you have any other assignments for me?"

"Well, I do." Dragon sighed "Your biological father is hosting a social event in Goa Kingdom. I need you to infiltrate it."

"What if that man recognized me?" 'Seagull' frowned "He'll force me back into the life I sought to escape, and I'd sooner die than go back to that."

"You would." Dragon responded wryly "After all, you nearly lost your life in the process. If it bothers you, I can send Betty out instead."

"Thank you." 'Seagull' said sincerely "I appreciate that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you aren't too weirded out by this crazy idea of mine.
> 
> For the record, 'Seagull' is one of my favorite characters


	2. Child of freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seagull's origins are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments will be in brackets.

Seagull walked down the dimly-lit corridor, belonging to the Revolutionary Army base, a place that was his home for the past twelve years. A place that he had helped create for himself and so many others. A place to call home.

He reached his room. Inside was a visual Den-Den Mushi, surrounded by a stack of papers and quills.

He turned the Den-Den Mushi on, and took a deep breath.

"To whomever finds this, I hope that you are not Marines or otherwise affiliated with the government, because if you are, things would get really messy. I also hope that you would pass our stories to the world. You already know the information about my fellow Revolutionaries, so I am ready to tell you the story of my life. So you'd better listen and listen well." Seagull spoke.

Having said that, he steeled himself, and then began his story.

-x-

East Blue, as the weakest of sea, was generally peaceful. And yet, every once in a while, an exception would appear. An individual that can shake the world.

Monkey D. Dragon was one such individual, born in East Blue twenty-six years ago.

And now, on the cross-over between winter and spring, another such individual was born into this world.

In a certain domicile inside of High Town, a man named Julian, and his wife, Salara, were expecting their first child. It was a boy, a son that they had wanted. Someone who could ensure their immediate future, as well as the continued existence of their line. Julian would do anything to ensure that much, even if it mean using questionable methods to do so.

They mulled for a while which regal name they would give their child, and eventually settled on naming him Sabo.

From the moment he could walk and talk, Sabo was put into an expensive suit, and was forced to parade around and interact with various guests, like a show pony. 

(Julian - or Outlook III, as I like to call him in public - had a bit of a cruel streak and questionable methods, and he wouldn't hesitate to use them on me, his own son.)

When he was old enough, his parents found him a private tutor, and encouraged him to study. Sabo, who wanted to please his parents, gave it his all. Then one day, he drew a drawing of himself and his father, and presented it to him. Only to watch as Julian heartlessly ripped his drawing in two. 

Sabo looked at him with a sad face, but Julian wasn't moved.

"If you had time to draw this, then you also have the time to study." Julian said softly, but firmly.

And so Sabo went back to his room, clutching the remains of his drawing - one that was supposed to please his father - close to his heart. Something was clawing at his heart, and tears were threatening to spill.

-x-

"......And that was how the War of Succession ended." his tutor was saying "Members of the D clan were killed - and those that survived never had the same power that they used to again."

Once the lesson was finished, Sabo visited Julian in his study.

"I would like to meet some of the 'D' people, Father." Sabo revealed his wish "May I?"

"No, Sabo." his father was right in front of him now "And you must not go to the Grey Terminal either. Commoners aren't worth our time."

So Sabo decided to do some investigating on his own. He discovered that the members of the 'D' clan were sworn enemies of Gods, the Celestial Dragons, that supplanted them as the powers of the world after the War of Succession. The Celestial Dragons feared the 'D' clan, which is why they had all the members of said clan exterminated. They knew that they wouldn't have to worry about the few survivors, because those survivors would be powerless.

(As fate would have it, I formed a bond stronger than steel with not one, but two members of the 'D' clan, and part of the reason I helped Dragon create the Revolutionary Army was for their sake.)

-x-

Recent events - ones that involved a royal brat, a knife, and finding out about his parents' true nature - made Sabo run away from home and hide away in the Grey Terminal, the one place his parents would never search for him in. He quickly learned that the Grey Terminal residents were nothing like his parents taught him. Some of them were kind, others less so, but they were all in the same boat. The society had rejected them, and so they had to band together to survive. Some of them did form small groups, and others preferred to work solo.

Sabo never expected he'd find a member of the extinct 'D' clan here, but he did.

Portgas D. Ace was his name. He looked at Sabo out of the corner of his eye, as if he expected for Sabo to disappear. 

A week after that, Sabo finally approached Ace and said introduced himself. The two developed a fast friendship after that, and a month after, Ace entrusted Sabo with his secret.

He was the son of the Pirate King.

And Sabo knew that he had found something precious. A friend that he was willing to die for, if it comes down to that.


End file.
